metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear
NES PC MS-DOS / Commodore 64 Mobile Phone |genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |platform = MSX2, NES, PC MS-DOS, Commodore 64, Mobile phone, GameCube, PlayStation 2 |media = Cartridge (MSX2, NES), floppy disk (PC, C64), Paid download (mobile phone) |input = Gamepad, keyboard |nxtgame = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake |precanongame = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker |nxtcanongame = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake }} is a stealth action game designed by Hideo Kojima. ''Metal Gear was developed and first published by Konami in 1987 for the MSX2 home computer and was well-received critically and commercially. The game's premise revolves around a special forces operative codenamed Solid Snake who goes into a one-man sneaking mission into the hostile nation of Outer Heaven to destroy the Metal Gear, a bipedal walking tank capable of launching nuclear missiles from anywhere in the world. Most of the subsequent games in the series follow this same premise, often changing the characters, locations, and weapons. Originally released for the MSX2 in Japan and Europe, the game was later ported to the Nintendo Entertainment System during the same year, although with many significant changes made to the game. This was followed with ports to various home computers, such as the IBM PC and Commodore 64. It was also ported to mobile phones in 2004 and for the PlayStation 2 in 2005 as a component of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, with several enhancements and changes, such as typo corrections and some grammatical changes. Its success led to the creation of two separately-produced sequels; the first one, Snake's Revenge, was produced specifically for the Western market for the NES and the other, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, was the canonical sequel developed by Kojima and released in Japan for the MSX2 in response to the former's creation. The latter was followed by a successful series of sequels and spinoffs. Plot 200km north of the country of Galzburg, South Africa, lay the fortress of Outer Heaven, a fortified state that had been founded by a legendary mercenary in the late 1980s. In 1995, the western world had received intelligence that warned of a weapon of mass destruction that was supposedly being constructed deep within the fortress. High-tech Special Forces unit FOXHOUND, commanded by the legendary soldier Big Boss, sent their best agent, Gray Fox to infiltrate the stronghold. However, days later, contact with Gray Fox was lost, his final transmission consisting only of two words: "METAL GEAR..." With the goal of rescuing Gray Fox and uncovering the meaning of the cryptic message, rookie operative Solid Snake is sent into Outer Heaven alone. :For a full summary of Operation Intrude N313, see here. Characters * Solid Snake * Big Boss * Gray Fox * Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar * Kyle Schneider * Ellen Madnar * Jennifer * Diane Outer Heaven Mercenaries * Shotmaker * Machinegun Kid * Fire Trooper * Bloody Brad * Dirty Duck Gameplay The player must navigate the main character, Solid Snake, through various locations, while avoiding visual contact and direct confrontation with patrolling guards. If the player is seen, the game enters the "Alert Mode". In this situation, the player must hide the character in order to leave the mode. The method of escaping varies depending on the circumstances behind discovery: *If a player is seen and only a single exclamation mark (!''') appears over an enemy's head, only the enemies in the player's present screen will attack and an escape can be made by moving to the adjacent screen. *If two exclamation marks (!!) appear over the enemy or the player triggers an alarm by being spotted by a camera, infrared sensor or by using an unsilenced weapon, reinforcements from off-screen will appear as well. The player can only escape by eliminating all incoming enemies or by simply moving to a different floor. At first, the player starts the game unarmed, but eventually gains access to a variety of firearms (starting with the Beretta M92F) and explosives and working his way up to machine guns and guided rocket launchers. Ammo and supplies for each weapon are limited, but are easily replenished. Weapons can not only be used to kill enemies, but also to clear obstacles such as hollow walls or electrified floors. Snake can also use his fists to punch and defeat patrolling enemies and take any food, ammo, or any other important items, such as keys, they leave behind. The enemy base consists of three different buildings, with multiple floors, including basement levels, within them. The player uses keycards and other items to unlock doors or explore new areas. Doors will only open to their corresponding keycards. Bosses also appear throughout the game to interfere with the player's progress. Information can be obtained by rescuing hostages being held captive within the buildings. After rescuing five hostages, the player is given a promotion, increasing their "Rank" (up to 4 stars max), allowing for bigger ammo capacity and maximum health. However, if a hostage is killed, the player is demoted to the previous rank. A transceiver is available for the player to communicate with their commanding officer, Big Boss, or one of the resistance members operating covertly within the fortress. Each of Snake's allies has an extensive knowledge on specific subjects. The transceiver system is completely room-oriented, as certain radio transmissions occur only in certain locations. Differences between versions There were two main versions of Metal Gear initially produced: the original MSX2 version and the Famicom/NES version. The MSX2 version was the first version of the game, designed by Kojima and his team, while the NES version was a port, developed by a different team within Konami. The NES version was the most well-known of two at first, being released for a more mainstream platform. It was also only of the two versions released in North America, in addition Japan and Europe. The game went through numerous changes and compromises when it was ported to the NES. Konami produced the NES version without Kojima's direct involvement and several changes and compromises were made without his supervision as a result. Kojima has often stated that he did not like the NES version and found the game too hard for all the wrong reasons. Despite this, the NES version sold surprisingly well, especially in the western market, with a million copies sold in North America. This, in turn, resulted in the creation of a Metal Gear sequel for the NES in the western market (the critically-panned Snake's Revenge) without Kojima's involvement, although it did become the inspiration for Kojima's actual MSX2 sequel, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (which in turn, became the basis for Metal Gear Solid). As a result, the NES version of Metal Gear and Snake's Revenge are credited for allowing the creation of the later Metal Gear titles to be possible. Differences between MSX2 and NES versions *The biggest difference between the MSX2 and NES versions is in the presence of the actual Metal Gear mecha or lack there of in the NES version. Instead, the player must destroy a "Super Computer" which controls all of Metal Gear's activities in its place. The method of destroying it was also changed. While in the MSX2 version, the player must place 16 plastic explosives on Metal Gear's feet based on the order given by Dr. Petrovich, in the NES version the player must simply place the bombs over the Super Computer on no specific parts (however, the player must have already rescued Elen and Dr. Petrovich first). *In the MSX2 version, Snake performs an underwater insertion into Outer Heaven in the beginning of the game in the entrance of Building No. 1. In the NES version, he performs an air insertion by skydiving and parachuting into the Jungle with three other soldiers who disappear after landing. They are neither seen or mentioned again. *The level designs were altered greatly in the NES version. In the beginning of the game, the player must proceed through a jungle area before reaching the entrance of Building No. 1 through a truck. The first floor corridor of Building No. 1 was also remodeled greatly, with many of its trucks and rooms moved to other locations. The basement-level floors of Building No. 1 and 2 were made into separate buildings, Building No. 4 and 5 respectively. *In order to reach Building No. 4 or 5, the player must go through one of two jungle mazes located west to each of the outdoor areas. The solution for both mazes are the same, although it is never actually given within the game. *Another boss, the Hind D, was replaced. Instead, the player faces a pair of gunners known as Twin Shot on the rooftop of Building No. 1. *Since the player no longer has to parachute to reach Dr. Petrovich's cell in Building No. 1, the parachute was removed. An Iron Glove was added in its place, which allows the player to break hollow walls. However, in some versions of the NES game, the Iron Glove has no real use. *The Flying Army located on the roof of Building No. 1 and 2 lost their ability to hover over the ground in the NES version. *In the NES version, the "high alert" (or double exclamation mark) mode was disabled. As such the player can always make their escape from alert mode by simply moving to the adjacent screen. *The player can no longer acquire rations or ammo by punching enemy soldiers in Sneaking Mode. *Solid Snake's face no longer appears in the transceiver mode's screen. *Big Boss' final message to the player after the closing credits was removed. *Some of the music (mainly, the two main themes and the alert mode theme) was changed in the NES version. *There are also several other minor differences in gameplay, including the addition of several bugs and glitches. Some of the radio conversations were "misplaced" as a result of the redesigned areas in the NES game. For example, if the player calls Schneider in front of the room containing the Gas Mask in Building No. 1, he will tell Snake the location of the mine detector instead. This is due to the fact that the same spot in the MSX version used to be a minefield. In addition, the player's bullets have a farther range than they do in the MSX2 version and can also shoot while wearing the cardboard box. *In NES version, after defeating Big Boss, the player uses an elevator, instead of climbing stairs, at MSX2 version. Regional MSX2 changes Two MSX versions were released: a Japanese version and an English version. For the English release, Konami edited various of the game's radio messages and removed others entirely. Some of the removed messages include each of Big Boss' comments regarding an item and weapon, and some of Schneider's messages (and practically all of Steve's calls). Reportedly, only 86 of the game's 116 messages were kept. The Japanese MSX2 manual contains exclusive content not found in the English MSX2 manual (nor in the Famicom/NES manuals), such as character profiles with illustrations, brief descriptions of the game's bosses, and the complete specifications of Metal Gear TX-55. Regional NES changes In contrast, there are very few differences between regional versions of the NES game. Three versions were released: the Japanese Famicom version, the North American release and the PAL release. The differences between the three are minor. The North American and PAL versions featured a redesigned transceiver screen, while the PAL version fixed some of the glitches from the previous version and featured a slightly revised password system. All three versions kept virtually all of the radio messages in the game. Packaging/manual discrepancies in the NES version The NES version of Metal Gear was released in North America at a time when video games were still lacking in-game storylines for the most part. As a result, when a Japanese game was localized in the U.S., the company that was marketing the game in the U.S. could write any sort of made-up storyline and details in the game's instruction manual without necessarily following the original Japanese storyline. Konami of America was very notorious for this practice, often making up their own storylines for their games while paying little or no respect to the original designers' intentions (as evident in some of the Castlevania and Contra games). Metal Gear was no exception; it went through the same questionable marketing treatment. However, unlike some of the other games of its time, Metal Gear actually provided the player with an in-game narrative (albeit very primitive compared to later titles) which develops the storyline as the player progresses through the game. The in-game translation (which was done by the actual developers) kept the storyline unchanged from the Japanese version. In the NES version's manual and packaging, the game's main villain (whose identity is intentionally kept secret in the actual game) is mentioned to be "Col. Vermon CaTaffy", "a once tranquil shepard boy" who "turned to terrorism at an early age". Snake's commanding officer (who is Big Boss in the actual game) is named "Commander South". Moreover, Snake is mentioned as having participated in the Grenada invasion prior to joining FOXHOUND, which contradicts the futuristic timeline of the later games. None of these terms and changes ever made it to the actual game (nor were they featured in the Japanese version's manual). While the manual has negatively affected most people's perception of the NES version, most fans know better and treat the manual as a joke. Snake's Revenge (the western NES sequel to Metal Gear) also went through Konami of America's marketing treatment, but has suffered even worse backlash as a result. Differences between MSX2 and Mobile Phone versions A mobile phone version of Metal Gear was released only in Japan on August 18, 2004. The game is based on the original MSX2 version, but includes several additional features and changes. *''New Easy mode'' - Player can choose to play with the original MSX2 version's difficulty or with an easier difficulty setting. *''Boss Survival mode'' - After clearing the game once (regardless of difficulty setting), a new game mode in which the player fight against all of the main game's bosses. The player will be awarded with a title based on their clear time (as well as in the main game). *''Infinite Bandana'' - A hidden item which becomes available to the player after clearing the game once on either difficulty settings. Like the bandana featured in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2, this will conserve the player's ammunition to the present amount while firing. *''Rewritten script'' - The Japanese language script has been rewritten to include hiragana and kanji, in addition to romaji and katakana. *''Name Changes'' - Three of the game's bosses got their names changed in the mobile phone version. **'''Shoot Gunner was changed to Shotmaker. **'TX-11 Cybernoid "Arnold" Twins' was changed to Bloody Brad. **'Coward Duck' was changed to Dirty Duck. Differences between MSX2 and PS2 versions A PlayStation 2 version is included as a component of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. The game includes all the changes made in the mobile phone version, as well as further enhancements. The English release does include a rewritten script as well, with a more complete translation than the earlier European MSX2 release. Reception Metal Gear was rated the 104th best game made on a Nintendo System in Nintendo Power's Top 200 Games list. . The Angry Video Game Nerd released a satirical review about the NES version of Metal Gear on April 8, 2009. References See also *Character Gallery/Metal Gear *Army Heaven Category:Games Category:Metal Gear